Secret Base
Secret Base is the fifth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan are captured by Master Water, he brings them to Logan and his henchmens Captain Seenon and Rachel. Lewis finds out the location of the secret base of Logan. Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan have to work together to come out of the secret base. Rachel still doesn't trusts Logan and helps Matias. Captain Seenon and Master Water try to get Stanton. While trying to come out of the secret base, Matias has to make a decision. Use his powers and let the others know about it, or hide it for them and let his friends die. Plot It starts again in the water of Master Water, Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan all can barely move. Michelle can't take it anymore, but Scott helps her. A lot of time later, Master Water reaches the secret base of Logan. Logan, Captain Seenon and Rachel come to him. Logan says: "Have you got them?" Master Water says: "I have four kids." He firstly shoots Jordan out of him. Inside the water, they don't know what is happening. Suddenly Michelle is shooten out. Scott follows. Lastly, Matias is throwen out of it. They are all very dizzy of sitting in the stomach of Master Water. When they start becoming less dizzy, Logan is looking at them. He says: "Welcome to my kingdom. I hope you will all have a great time here." Michelle says: "Can you explain to us what was the thing where we were inside." Master Water says: "You were inside me." Matias stands up and sees Rachel. He says to her: "Why did you escape and went back to him?" Rachel says: "I didn't, the water guy also brought me here." Logan says: "Enough! You two don't talk to each other." Scott says: "Please don't hurt Michelle, she has nothing to do with this." Captain Seenon says: "Why would I gave a shit about that?" Jordan is still angry and says: "Bring me back or I will call the police right now!" Logan says: "Try it, you don't have connection here. We are far away of Batherol City. You will never come back. Hahahaha." Master Water and Captain Seenon also start laughing. Michelle asks: "Can you please tell us why you brought us here?" Logan says: "You, the agressive one and the nooby one are only to make your lovely Matias suffer. He didn't told you about his powers?" Michelle answers: "What powers?" Logan says: "You will soon find out." After it, Captain Seenon smashes Jordan knock out. Master Water pushed with his water on Scott making him knock out. Logan says: "I have always wanted to hit a girl." He smashes Michelle knock out. Only Matias is there. He fights against Captain Seenon, but when Master Water and Logan also join the fight, he doesn't has a chance. He sees that Rachel walks away. The knockout Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan are put in cages. The hunting will start tomorrow. Logan says: "Tomorrow, my test persons will be pushed into a game to kill them. The game of life and death!" That night, Lewis finds out about Matias' disappear. He tries to track him, but it fails. Stanton is very angry and doesn't knows how to get Matias back. Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan wake up the next day. They see they are in a big game. Logan says: "Well well well, lets see of you can survive the game of life and death!" The gate opens and they have to step into some kind of maze that shows of they can survive or not. Jordan becomes very angry and starts screaming. Matias says to him: "Calm down, your anger won't help the situation." Michelle asks to Matias: "Have you any idea how we can survive this?" Matias says: "I will try to find out, we will survive. I promise." Michelle asks once again to Matias: "But do you know the people that have put us inside of her." Matias answers: "Yes, sadly I do." Michelle says: "Something is not logical. Why if they want to get you, they also put me, Scott and Jordan in this maze?" Matias says: "I think I know why." After he said that, Matias starts using his powers. He looks inside the maze." He says: "Oh god, please." Michelle asks: "What did you use and see?" Matias says: "I will explain it later, we have to go now." Scott says to Michelle: "I will protect you. They won't kill you." Michelle says: "Oh thanks, that's very friendly." After it, they go inside the maze. Matias says: "Yes, we were right. It is a maze. A maze without a way to come out." Suddenly, they hear a voice loudly saying: "Welcome welcome welcome." It goes on and on for a very long time. It becomes louder and louder. They all can't take it anymore. Jordan screams: "Please stop it!" After a lot of time, it stops and says: "Welcome Eyeview, hot girl, nooby boy and the agressive guy. You are the best team! You will all need each other if you ever want to get out. But of course, that won't happen! Hahahahaha!" After it ends, Matias says: "That's Logan Carlson, a big idiot who wants to kill me." Michelle asks to him: "Why did he called you Eyeview?" Matias honestly says: "Because that's my name." Michelle says: "Wait, isn't Eyeview the guy that was in the news who defeated two people in the Batherol park?" Matias says: "Yes and these two guys with help of another know want revenge on me." Scott asks: "Who is that girl who was also with them?" Matias says: "Her name is Rachel. I tried to get her on our side, but it failed." Jordan suddenly interrupts him and says: "Enough talking, I want to get out of this fucking maze." Matias says: "Allright, do you want to see my powers?" Matias closes his eyes and looks everywhere. He says: "There is no exit!" Scott says: "Just like the guy said." Michelle asks to Matias: "You have the ability to look on every place you want?" Matias says: "Yes, I have." On the same time, Logan, Master Water, Captain Seenon and Rachel are looking at them. There are cameras everywhere in the maze. Logan says: "Hahahaha, his friends already know about his powers." Captain Seenon says: "There is no exit in the maze, right?" Logan answers: "Of course not, they will dry out after some days. Master Water says: "I want to kill them now!" Logan says: "Allright, lets attack them. You will first kill his friends. Captain Seenon?" Captain Seenon says: "Yes? What?" Logan says: "You will look outside of Stanton is coming. He will try to find our secret base." After it, Captain Seenon and Master Water both leave the room. Rachel still stands without saying anything. Logan says to her: "What happened to you?" Rachel says: "Nothing, I just don't know what to do." Logan says: "I doubt of you are still on my side. Kill the boy to show you are really on my side. If you let him life, you will be fired." Rachel says: "Why are you so strict?" Logan says: "This is interesting for me. Lets show on which side you really are! Now!" Rachel answers: "Okay, I will attack him." Matias, Scott, Michelle and Jordan are walking and walking and know they are walking circles. After some time, they are totally done with it. Matias uses his powers again and again, but there is still no way outside. Michelle loses hope, but Scott helps her. Jordan is become more calm and doesn't says very much. Matias suddenly has an idea and says: "Wait, what if this is all fake?" Scott says: "How do you mean?" Matias says: "He is tricking us." Michelle says: "But if everything is fake, why these walls are real?" Matias becomes very positive out of nowhere and says: "No no, you get me wrong. Logan can you hear me? I'm not depressing in your tricks. This whole maze is fake!" Logan is looking to it, but doesn't knows what to say. Suddenly, Matias walks away. Scott, Michelle and Jordan go after them. On a random place somewhere in the maze, Matias looks behind the wall. He says: "Lets show you what I really mean." He uses his eyes and shoots lasers on the wall. Scott, Michelle and Jordan don't know what they see. After some time, the wall is broken. Matias destroys it. Behind it is a door. He screams: "You see Logan? I am willing to show my powers to my friends and have found the way out of your fucking maze!" Logan says: "Very good of you, go into the door. A prize will be waiting for you. You are probably very thirsty." When they go inside the door, they see a big bottle with water. Jordan runs to it. He wants to drink it. Matias says: "Wait, don't drink it!" But Jordan has already drunk out of it. Scott and Michelle don't know what to do. Jordan already starts feelin weird after he drinked from it. Suddenly, all the water from the bottle goes inside his mouth. Matias says: "I should have known it. The water guy." Jordan totally turns blue. Michelle wants to help him, but Matias pushes her back. Some second later, Jordan totally explodes. Master Water comes out of him. He says: "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. He was too stupid to drink me." They are all shocked. Scott says: "Revenge for Jordan!" He and Michelle attack Master Water. Master Water uses his powers to grab them. Master Water says: "Goodbye Matias." Suddenly, he disappears with Scott and Michelle. Matias was too late to do something. He sees some water going under the wall. He wants to walk out of the room, but both doors are locked. Some seconds later, he hears a voice. It is Logan's voice again and he says: "Did you really thought we would leave you in this room to die? We want to see action! Fight! Only one of you will step out alive of this room?" Matias says: "Come one, who do I have to fight against?" Suddenly, the ceiling of the room opens. Rachel is throwen out of it. Matias sees her and says: "Are you allright?" She answers: "No, I'm not." After it, she stands up and smashes him back. She used her powers on him. She says: "I have to kill you, otherwise I'm fired." Matias says: "What? I thought we made a deal and that you want to get fired." Rachel says: "I changed my mind." Matias says: "Okay fine." After it, they start fighting. They hit each other multiple times. Meanwhile, Lewis reaches a random place in the desert. He sees a big rock. He calls someone. He says to him: "Give me a half hour, after it, you will blow up the rock right before me." The man answers: "Sure." Lewis walks to the rock. When he is before it, he tries to find a way to come inside. Matias and Rachel are still fighting. Matias starts shooting his lasers on Rachel. She shoots back with her hands and hits him totally. He falls injured on the ground. But he still shoots back and also hits her. Later, they are both defeated. Logan doesn't likes it and says: "Kill each other!" Matias says: "Why would we kill each other?" Matias grabs Rachel and says: "We can do it." They combine each other's powers and destroy the wall with it. Logan very suprisingly looks at it and says: "Oh god." He walks out of his room. He looks outside and sees Lewis Stanton. He is with a lot of agents. Captain Seenon fights against them, but the S.D.F.N.E.O. agents are too strong and defeat him. Logan says: "No no no no no, how could this happen?" He runs away. During the run away, Master Water comes to him. He says: "I have two of his friends." Logan says: "Good come with me." Matias and Rachel are outside and go to the control room. They see Logan is gone. Matias says to Rachel: "Are you ready to kill your stupid boss?" She ignores his question. Logan and Master Water go in some kind of private jet of Logan. Matias and Rachel see it. On the moment Logan and Master Water want to fly away, Matias and Rachel also go inside the jet. They hide themself somewhere. The private jet flies away. Lewis Stanton and his agents see the private jet flying away. He says: "Fine, lets blow up the base." After he said that, all the bombs, he and his agents have placed around the base, explode and they walk away. Captain Seenon is arrested and put into a special car for prisoners. They drive away and the base explodes at the back. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Special Guest Stars *Unknown actor as Toby Powers/Master Water *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon *Unknown actor as Jordan Dern Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview